Love Finds the Need It Fills
by HermiGurlY2K1
Summary: "Tell him you love him today; he might not be there tomorrow" When Hermione's world begins to rapidly destruct, she faces choices no girl should ever need to make.


Remember!These guys are in SEVENTH YEAR!So anything can happen, okay?

By: HermiGurlY2K1

Hermione paced in front of the fireplace, nervos.She new that Ron would be home from Quidditch practice soon, and she still didn't know what she was going to tell him.Harry, as Head Boy, was having a conference with Dumbeldore that she had been excused from, (she was Head Girl), so she was sure that she wouldn't need to worry about him barging in on them.But there was still the Ron Problem- what was she going to say!?

She twisted a lock of her golden hair behind her ear as she smoothed her periwinkle robes.It was Rons favorite color, and she had worn them because she knew that he liked them very much (the form-fitting cut of the robes didn't hurt, ether). She pressed a hand to her flat stomach- how long would it be flat?She jumped as the portrait door slammed.

"Hey hon!" called Ron as he slung an arm around her waist from behind.She pulled away with a scowl on her face and yanked his wrist."Ouch!What was that for?"

"Sit down," snapped Hermione."I need to talk to you."

Ron quickly obeyed, worried about the grave look on her face.She sat down next to him, took her head in her hands and took a deep breath.

"Ron, I'm late."

"What for?If you're late, then why are we sitting around gabbing?Come on, get up, let's go!"Ron stood up and waited, but Hermione shook her head angerily.

"No!I'm not late for going anywhere.I'm late for…I'm late for…"

"What is it?" burst Ron.

"I'm late for not being pregnant!" burst Hermione, and she put her head down and burst into tears.

"What!?" screamed Ron, attracting attention from all sorts of surrounding people."We used a…every time, you always made me use-"

"Well it must not have worked!" said Hermione miserably.

"It has to work!That's it's only job!!!How do you know?You could be wrong!"

"Oh Ron you know I'm never wrong.I looked up a spell to check and see today.It was foolproof what are we going to do!?!" 

Ron paced around holding his broomstick and furiously sending glares to Hermoine. She was still sobbing, with her knees drawn up to her chest.

"Stop doing that!" yelled Ron.

"Doing what?" sobbed Hermione.

"Stop holding you're knees like that!Your going to squish the baby!"

"Ron, will you bloody shut up? It does NOT work like that."But she put her legs down anyway.Ron finally calmed down a little and sat down next to Hermione, pulling her into his arms and kissing her hair.

"Well get through it.It messed just about everything up, this baby, but we'll get through it."

"OH Ron, oh Ron, I feel like my whole childhood is gone.What's going to happen when my parents find out?When the other students find out?When the professors find out?Oh my God, I bet they'll suspend me!"

"Or at least give someone else Head Girl.This is really bad, huh?" Ron spoke into her hair and Hermione shook likea leaf.Then, Harry came in.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you."Harry's face was whiter then a ghosts."Alone," he said, pointing to Ron.

"Harry, Ron and I are going through a lot right now, so anything you need to say to me, you'll have to say to Ron as well."

"Fine, but that's your second mistake, Hermione."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Ron suspicously.

"The first one was sleeping with me!" yelled Harry, getting mad now.Hermione gasped and sat down hard, while Ron just left his mouth hanging open and stared from one to the other.Harry continued,

"Dumbledore had a spell put on all the Potters.Whenever one has a child concived, a moniter picks up on that, and lets him know.It had something to do with my dad, but it works for me to.And guess what the moniter told him today?Your pregnant, Hermione!"

"I know," screamed Hermione, sinkning to her knees."I know and I just don't know what to do!"

"Well you better figure it out!" screamed Harry, "because this could ruin my future!"With that he stormed away.Hermione turned to Ron with her arms outstretched, but he spit on the floor at her feet.

"Hoe could you have slept around on me?I loved you!Note the past tense!" 

And Hermione was left alone, in the middle of the common room, with tons of tears and an unborn problem.

Author's Note:Poor Hermi!What is she going to do!?Is the baby really Harry's?Will Ron ever love her again?Stay tuned to find out!Review or I will probably cry myself to sleep and never write anything again.You don't want that on your concious, do you?This is my 1st fic so keep it in mind!Flames will burn me alive!Thanks and Happy Y2K1!!!! 


End file.
